No Damsel in Distress
by dreamninja
Summary: Belle knew how to handle herself she didn't need anyone's help.
1. Chapter 1

Belle lived in a castle all alone but she wasn't a damsel in men just saw her as a beauty but she could hold her own against the heartless and even the nobodies. She could control things with her mind and make clones of herself or even turn into another person. The organization was always trying to recruit her even though she wasn't a nobody. She always refused much to Xemnas's annoyance. She was reading a book when she saw a familiar black portal indicating one of the organization members was rolled her eyes in annoyance thinking of which one it could it was Xaldin he would try to take her with him using brute force but he was all brawn and no brains so she easily outsmarted him. If it was Luxord he would just stop and play a card game with her. If it was Saix he would insult her saying she was a dumb girl and they didn't need her in the organization. Marluxia would just talk about flowers. Demyx would hit on her and sing songs to her. Zexion, Axel, Xion,and Roxas didn't even come because they knew she hated when the organization came. Larxene and Belle hated each other with a passion so Larxene rarely came but the few times she did it always ended in a fight. Xigbar had to be one of the creepiest to her he would stick to the shadows and watch her no matter where she went. He was like a hunter stalking its face frowned as she heard the familiar annoying voice of Demyx. "Hey babe did you miss me" he said putting his arm around her. "Get your hand off of me before I.." She was interrupted as he kissed her. Briefly after their lips met he was thrown against the wall. "Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled getting into a fighting stance. Being the coward he was Demyx quickly was on top of one of the book shelves and when he saw the little situation with Belle and Demyx he had to try his best not to would have to bug Demyx about that later.

**_This is the end of the 1st chapter hope you like it please review and if you want to see a certain pairing tell me and I will try my best :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Xigbar got back to the organization he immediately saw Demyx holding his arm and limping. "Hey Demyx nice bruise you got there on your cheek how did you get it". "I was fighting and I was surrounded there were millions of them. I fought bravely but they got a few hits on me before I killed them all." Demyx said. "O really from what I saw Belle used her powers and threw you against the wall after you kissed her. Then when she tried to fight you , you chickened out and came running back here." Xigbar said with a smile on his face. "How did you know" Demyx said his eyes getting wide. "I saw the whole thing from where I was sitting on top of a he started to mock Demyx you were like "Hey babe did you miss me he said flinging his arm around Luxord's shoulder like Demyx had to Belle. Then he kissed her and she threw him against the wall and was about to kick his ass." Xigbar said smiling at the other organization members."You're just jealous she likes me and not you" Demyx said. This made Xigbar laugh "She threw you against a wall when you kissed her and told you to and I quote "Get the fuck away from me". Yep dude she totally loves you."

* * *

Belle was in her room infuriated. How dare he do that to her she wasn't some girl he could just take advantage of. She smiled remembering how she threw him against the wall and how he ran away like the spineless coward he was. She was so mad she couldn't even focus on her book. Guys like him really pissed her off. When he came back she would kick his ass. She didn't have to wait long for that opportunity he came back the next day. "Hey babe listen I know you didn't mean it yesterday and im just letting you know I forgive you." he said holding his arms out to glared at him then she got an idea. She smiled walking over to him."Thank you for forgiving me darling" she said getting closer to him. "Good now where were we he said trying to once again kiss her. "Wait I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes she said winking at him. After he closed his eyes she decked him and he fell to the ground. You could already see a bruise forming on his cheek where she had hit him. "Thats for kissing me yesterday" she said walking away. After she had left the room Luxord, Xaldin and Saix drop down from a book shelf . "Damn she's got a good punch" Luxord said pointing at the bruise on Demyx's cheek laughing. "Aw poor Demyx got beat up by a girl" Xaldin said "I can't believe you were really dumb enough to believe she had forgiven you. I guess she's smarter than I thought though to play you like that." Saix said "Come on Romeo Xigbar's gonna love to hear about this" Luxord said as all three kept laughing at Demyx.

_This is the end of chapter two hope you liked it once again please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Xigbar arrived back from his mission to see Demyx with a bruise on his other cheek. Then Luxord told him the whole story . "Wait so Romeo here told Belle he had forgiven her then tried to kiss her again? Demyx your a dumbass." Xigbar said laughing. "I be you couldn't do any better Demyx" said."What are we betting" Xigbar said getting interested. "I bet that you couldn't get her to willingly kiss you before I could" Demyx said "And if I win" Xigbar questioned. "I will do your missions for a month" Demyx said. This made Xigbar laugh "you don't even do your own missions most of the time." "Well then how about the loser has to shave their head"Demyx said knowing how much he and Xigbar valued their hair. "Deal" Xigbar said smiling.

* * *

Belle wished the organization would just leave her alone especially Demyx. Just thinking about him disgusted her. She couldn't even finish a book without them annoying her. "I guess I shouldn't worry about them now I need to get my sleep." she said to herself.

* * *

The next morning Xemnas had wanted to talk to Xigbar about his next mission."I heard about the bet you made with Demyx and I hope you win to help you out a bit I haven't assigned you any missions for the next week" Xemnas told Xigbar. "Now you are dismissed good luck Xigbar."

This is the end of chapter three please review the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

After his meeting with Xemnas Xigbar went to Belle's castle. As soon as he got there she saw him. "Hello Xigbar don't you guys get it I don't want to join the organization" Belle said getting annoyed. "Thats not why im here im her to apologize for Demyx's behavior he's a real dumbass." Xigbar said laughing."Ok then" Belle said not buying Xigbar's story. If you want him to stay alive you better tell that asshole to stay away from me"Belle said. "Whoa there doll face someones got a dark side and a mouth like a sailor" Xigbar said laughing. "Wanna fight" Xigbar said knowing she couldn't resist a fight. "You're on" she said getting into a fighting stance. They fought for about thirty minutes until they called it a tie because both were exhausted. " Truce" he said. She hit him in the groin then bent down and whispered in his ear "don't call me doll face".After saying that to him she walked off to take a bath. He laid there for a little bit in shock this was gonna be harder than he he loved a decided he was gonna stay in one of the many rooms in the castle tonight. He might not be doing very good but he was doing better than Demyx.

The next day he woke up with a plan he was gonna use what appealed to her to get her to like him. He knew she liked to read so he was gonna use this. He quickly went to Merlin's house and took a few books then went back to Belle's castle. He found her in the library reading. "Hey I figured you might like some new books" he said giving her the books he got from Merlin's. "She seemed very surprised by this "these books are very nice thank you for bringing them to me but why are you being so nice to me?" Belle asked suspiciously. "I already told you I feel bad about what Demyx did" Xigbar replied back. "What is your name" she asked."Well thank you Xigbar but I don't need you to feel bad for me i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to read these books" she said opening one of the books."Whatever doll face" he said making sure to emphasize the words doll face. She turned around to glare at him then returned to her book.

* * *

A little while after she left the room Xigbar decided he would leave her alone for a little while so he just watched her read the books. When he saw Luxord show up and sit beside him he gave Luxord a questioning look. "Why are you here" Xigbar asked. "I came to watch Demyx get his ass kicked again" Luxord said. "So are you making any progress with Belle?" "Well i'm not getting my ass kicked like its gonna be harder than I thought.I'm trying to appeal to what she likes like I stole some books from Merlin and gave them to her. I also sparred with her only problem was I called her doll face and then at the end when we were calling it a truce she kicked me in the groin and told me not to call her doll face. She is definitely a feisty girl." Xigbar him and Luxord both aw Demyx appear. Belle didn't even turn around once she heard his voice she picked him up using her mind powers and threw him against the wall."What do you want Demyx"she said still looking at her book."I'm here to see you my delicate flower" he said smiling. "I'm not a delicate flower and even if I was this delicate flower would kick your ass." Belle said turning around to glare at him."Now leave" Belle said letting him quickly left since he was a coward. "Well I better go to I have a mission later" Luxord said leaving. Once they had both left Xigbar came down from his hiding spot. "Damn doll face I didn't know you could be that intimidating" he said smiling. "Its pretty easy since Demyx is a spineless coward"she said. "So what are you reading about" he said taking the book from her. "Another world that i've always wanted to visit to see my friend Alice again. Its called Wonderland" she told him. "Well then lets go" Xigbar said with a smile. "Really you would take me there? Thank you so much" Belle said getting so excited she hugged Xigbar. Once she realized what she was doing she quickly released him and moved away awkwardly."Im sorry I just.." "Its ok let's go" he said creating a dark portal. Once they were in Wonderland Xigbar saw Demyx getting the shit beat out of him by a blond girl that Belle said was Demyx left Luxord went over to Alice and they started taking. "Come on let's go see what they're saying" Xigbar said hiding in a could tell that her friend had it bad for Luxord but it looked like Luxord couldn't tell. Xigbar could tell that Luxord had it bad for the girl and couldn't help but laugh. His laughter made Luxord look in there direction."Xigbar you can come out now" Luxord said."how did you know?' Well for one I heard you laugh and I saw Belle's head once and I knew she couldn't get here without you." Luxord said. "Belle" Alice said running to hug her. They had their little reunion while Luxord and Xigbar talked."So how long has this been going on" Xigbar said pointing at Alice then back at Luxord. "I don't know what your talking about" Luxord said playing dumb. " I think you do" Xigbar said smiling. "Shut up" Luxord said gently hitting him."Ok well I will leave you two alone but I expect you to tell me how it went eventually" Xigbar said going to get Belle. Come on Belle let's go" Xigbar said. "Bye Alice get your man to bring you to visit me some time" she said grinning when she saw Alice blush. "He is not my man" Alice said quietly. "Belle come on" Xigbar yelled. "You better go your man is calling you" Alice said smiling."He is not my man I don't need a man I am my own person" Belle shot back. "Believe whatever you want" Alice they were gone she turned back to Luxord "how long do you think until they fall for each other". "I think they already have the real question is how long before they admit it" Luxord admitted.

_Thats the end of chapter 4 hope you liked it I decided to add a little LuxordXAlice_


	5. Chapter 5

"How long do you think before they admit their feelings for each other?"Belle asked. "Knowing Luxord it will be awhile"Xigbar continued hanging out like this for about a week. Then Xigbar went back to his missions so he didn't get to spend as much time with day he came surprisingly early "Hello dollface tonight Alice and Luxord are coming here" I didn't tell you till now because I wanted it to be a surprise" he said smiling. "Thank you so much Xigbar" Belle said. "You better be ready they will be here in a few hours." Xigbar told her as she rushed off to make sure everything was clean.

* * *

"Alice wake up"Luxord said trying to shake her awake."What do you want don't you have a mission today". She said groggily."Not today I have the day off and I have a surprise for you come on" Fine i'm up lets see this surprise" Alice said. Luxord created a dark portal and she looked at him questioningly"Trust me" he said and she stepped into the portal with him. Luxord and Xigbar had this all planned out or at least they thought they did. "Luxord was gonna suggest truth or dare to get Xigbar closer to Belle. Xigbar was doing this to get Luxord closer to Alice. Belle and Alice had no idea about any of this.

_How will this all work out for them? please review especially if you have any ideas for dares._


	6. Chapter 6

Once they reached Belle's castle they Alice and Belle greeted each other with a hug and to their surprise so did Xigbar and Luxord(a manly hug of course). "So how about we play a game"Xigbar said giving Luxord the right time to suggest truth or dare. "How about truth or dare" Luxord suggested with a grin. " Are you guys like eight years old or something." Belle said. "Fine but just remember anything you do to use we could do to you" Alice said with an evil grin. "First lets have some tea" Xigbar suggested since he spiked it earlier to make the game more interesting. After they were all done drinking their tea Xigbar decided it was time for the game. I'll start Xigbar said Luxord truth or dare. "Dare of course" Luxord said with a grin. "I dare you to put on a dress." Luxords grin quickly faded. "I have the perfect one" Alice said pulling a pink glittery one out of her went to go change and when he came back everyone laughed except Luxord of course. Luxord glared at Alice "you're next." Alice truth or dare" Luxord asked. "Truth" she replied. "Sorry but that not an option. Now I dare you to eat a spoon full of dog food"Luxord said."Nice try but we don't have any dog food" Alice said. "yes we do I put some in that bottomless bag of yours" He said. Sure enough it was there with a spoon taped to the side. It took all the power in her body not to gag it tasted horrible. Once she was finally finished it was her turn to ask someone. "Belle truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to switch clothes with Xigbar." They both came back after changing Xigbar looked very funny in a yellow dress him and Luxord sitting next to each other looked very appeared with an organization coat that was too big for her and pants that were too long."Xigbar truth or dare" Belle asked."Dare" "I dare you to let someone paint your fingernails and toenails" Alice automatically went to her bag "What color?" Alice asked. "A girly one" Belle replied. They had finally decided on a neon pink color so Belle painted his toes and fingers . "Alice I dare you to sit on Luxord's lap for the rest of the game" Alice was blushing as she sat down on Luxord's lap."Alright Xigbar I see how it is I dare you to kiss Luxord's ass "Alice said grinning. After she said this Luxord and Xigbar's faces turned to a look of did it anyway then rushed to wash his lips Luxord I dare you to dance around like a ballerina. Once he was done he said "Alright Belle I dare you to suck on Xigbar's big toe for a minute."She did it and Alice thought she heard Xigbar quietly moan once. Belle saw Alice laughing "I will wipe the grin off your face because I dare you to straddle Luxord for the rest of the game" Belle said with a laugh of her own when she saw Alice and Luxord both blush."Alright Xigbar I dare you to take your cloak off Belle using only your mouth and you have to make eye contact the whole time." At this Belle blushed "I'm not wearing a shirt under this." Luxord saw that there was also a slight blush on Xigbar's cheeks. Being the friend he was he made sure to point it out."But before we do that i'm gonna drink some more tea does anyone else want any?" Xigbar said smiling at all had some more tea and they were all getting slightly drunk by this point. Alright less do diz Belle said slurring her words""come on Xigy u scared"Alice then completed his dare one he was done it was Xigbar's turn. Alice I dare you to pour a drink on Luxord's chest then lick it off." Xigbar said winking at his friend. She pulled some vodka out of her back then doused Luxord's chest in it. After that she slowly and seductively licked it all off his chest. "Alright Belle I dare you to kiss Xigbar on the lips for at least fifteen seconds" Alice said. Belle being drunk at this point didn't care she walked right up to Xigbar grabbed his face and slammed their lips together after the fifteen seconds was up she stopped and moved away from him. Alright now itz ur turn" I dare you to kiss Luxy for at least fifteen seconds" Belle kiss went the same as Xigbar and Belle's. "Alright how about we try another game"Luxord said grinning. "What game" Xigbar asked. "Strip poker" Luxord said."He took one look at Belle and Alice's drunk state and agreed. They had been playing for about thirty minutes and much to the guys approval the girls were both down to their bra and underwear. Xigbar and Luxord still had all their clothes on(Which was just a dress).All of the sudden Xaldin and Demyx first thing they saw were the guys in their dresses. Then their eyes wandered to the girls and Demyx and Xaldin both almost started drooling. Demyx tried to get close to Belle and cop a feel. When he did she screamed and kicked him in the did the same thing to Alice and she decked him right across the face breaking his Xigbar and Luxord realized what was going on they pushed the girls behind them and threatened to beat the shit out of Xaldin and Demyx if they didn't leave now. Then Xigbar remembered something "Hey Demyx its time to shave your head" he said as he kissed when they all decided or at least the guys did since the girls were both drunk out of their mind it was time to go to bed. In one room Belle had thrown up in the bathroom then passed out. Xigbar picked her up and carried her to bed then laid down with about 30 minutes he decided he was gonna go talk to Luxord. Luxord on the other hand was laying in bed with Alice on top of him kissing him. She was undressing him and he was loving it more than he should. When she got him down to just his boxers and was about to take them off he realized how drunk she was and he would be taking advantage of her. He had to stop but her lips and hands roaming all over his body felt so good. "Al...Alice we...we have to stop" he said trying to talk. "You want me to stop" she said rubbing his already throbbing member through his boxers. "No but we..we need….to stop...you...you're..drunk he said letting out a moan. "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop" she said rubbing his member finally decided the only way to stop her was to tie her down. So he took some cloth out of her bag and tied her hands and feet to the bed. While he was tying one of her hands he made the mistake of getting his chest to close to her and she licked it. Mmmmm still tasted like vodka "she said trying to lick him again but he moved away this she was all tied up she asked "Alright Luxy but if you're gonna tie me up will you at least sleep in the bed" she pleaded. He couldn't say no to her even if it wasn't a good he had to talk to Xigbar first.

"Dude we should get them drunk more often that was fun" Xigbar said smiling."Yeah but I have a problem I have never had before. I had to stop a girl from having sex with me she just jumped me and I had to tie her up because she wouldn't stop touching me and I was about to lose control but I didn't want to take advantage of her." Luxord said. "No way I wanna see." Xigbar threw up when we got to her room then she passed out by the toilet so I carried her to her bed and put her there. The only thing that could make my mood better is getting to see Demyx with a shaved head." Xigbar said. "You can act like its all about the bet but me and you both know you actually care about Belle." Luxord said smiling. "Why do you say that" Xigbar questioned. "Dude your going back to sleep in the same bed with her don't even try to deny it.""Fine yah got me now show me what room your in I wanna see if you seriously tied Alice up" Xigbar said walking down the Luxord showed him Xigbar decided to pick on Luxord "take a good look my friend this will be the only time you will ever have to tie a girl up to stop her from having sex with you."Whatever see you in the morning the girls are gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow" Luxord said going into his room. He laid next to Alice's now sleeping body. Xigbar did the same and Belle snuggled into his chest even though she was still sleeping.

**_This is the end of chapter 6 hope yall liked it please review :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning didn't exactly go as the guys had planned besides that the girls both had killer woke up to find Xigbar laying beside her in her yellow dress. Then she realized what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't wearing all she had on was her underwear and a bra. Xigbar was still peacefully asleep next to her she went to Alice to find out what was happening but found Alice in a worse situation than her. Alice was tied to the bed and had a bra and underwear on and Luxord there shirtless and the blanket covering his lower half so she didn't know if he was naked and didn't want to find out. She would just have to talk to Alice later now she had to find something for her horrible didn't have to wait long she heard her friend yelling but couldn't make out the words since Alice made a sound force field which was one of her many so no one else could hear her and Luxord fighting or her yelling at Luxord. "Why the hell am I tied up and naked under your organization coat!" Alice screamed when she woke up to this scene and Luxord sleeping next to her in just boxers. "Alice calm down I will explain but before I untie you, you have to calm down." Luxord said. Why so you can take advantage of me again" Alice yelled. Alice I didn't take advantage of you I think you need to know what happened last night. Well what is the last thing you remember?" Luxord asked. Well I remember playing truth or dare then its all kind of fuzzy after that." Alice said "Well after that we played strip poker and you and Belle were both down to your bra and panties while me and Xigbar had on dresses still. Then Demyx and Xaldin came and Xaldin copped a feel so you decked him breaking his nose. Then me and Xigbar realized what was going on and threatened to kick their asses so they left. After that we all decided to go to bed. But you had other plans. We were both drunk and you decided to undress yourself then me. Well once I realized I stopped and you even almost gave me a blow job. The only way I could stop you was by tying you up so thats what I did. While I was doing this you licked my chest while I was tying one of your begged me to sleep in here with you so I did. I put my coat over you because you were naked." Luxord said finishing his story. "Wow im so sorry that I accused you of taking advantage of me when it was really me that went crazy i'm sorry"Alice said blushing. "Its ok we were both drunk. Well me and Xigbar will have to leave soon but we will be back later. And Xigbar asked me to ask you to explain all this to Belle" Luxord said leaving through a dark Luxord left Alice went to find Belle and explain last nights situation even telling Belle about hers and Luxord's little incident in bed. "Wow you're lucky it was Luxord any other bastard would have taken advantage of you." Belle said. "Yah I know but I still feel embarrassed about it and I feel like a bitch for accusing him of taking advantage of me when it was the exact opposite."Well I know one thing for sure my head really hurts can you use your healing powers to fix my hangover" Belle asked. "Sure" Alice said and with a flick of her wrist their hangovers were gone.

* * *

Back at the organization Xigbar was looking for Demyx who was definitely hiding somewhere like the coward he he found him he strapped Demyx down to a chair "I won now say goodbye to your hair" Xigbar said smiling. After it was cut Xigbar couldn't help but laugh Demyx looked really he was done with that he decided to go back to Belle's castle to explain last night to it was all explained Belle was actually surprisingly cool with all of even thanked him for not taking advantage of her. We should get drunk more often it was fun. Wait how did we get drunk in the first place" Alice questioned. "Well you poured a bottle of vodka on Luxord's chest and licked it off and we may have kinda spiked the tea to make the game more fun." Xigbar said feeling slightly guilty about the last neither of the girls cared."So do yall wanna play another game" Luxord said as he arrived not long after their conversation about last night."We can play poker I brought cards"Luxord said grinning evilly."Fine but if you try to cheat I will know"Alice said. Before the me started Belle and Alice had come up with a strategy to keep Luxord from cheating. Belle would make duplicates some of the cards she had and give them to Alice. Alice could also use her powers to tell when Luxord tried to get a card from somewhere else like his game had gone as they expected Luxord had tried to cheat and much to his amazement Alice caught it "Luxord put that card back in your sleeve you cheater" Alice said. Belle and Alice also loved the surprised look on his face when Belle played the king of hearts which Alice had already with them doing this they still lost but so did Luxord because Xigbar had ended up winning. They didn't care they had lost they were just glad that Luxord had lost for looked shocked "But how I never lose" Well maybe its cuz you didn't cheat or successfully count cards". Belle said with a made Luxord suspicious "What do you mean I didn't successfully count cards?""Well Alice used her powers to make sure you didn't try to add and cards. And I made duplicates of some of the cards and gave them to Alice to confuse you." Belle said just sighed then mumbled "cheater." Alright lets play another game." Xigbar suggested."What about monopoly" Alice all agreed and sat down to play monopoly. After two hours they were still playing. They had had many arguments(since people say monopoly kills friendships) and they finally decided to just say Belle won since she owned most of the board. Alright i'm exhausted lets call it a night" Belle said. They all agreed and went to their separate rooms. The next night they decided to once again play games but this time they were gonna get drunk since it made it more fun."Alright lets play twister" Luxord said. Once they had started not even five minutes into it they were already all twisted was under Alice's legs and Xigbar was under her arms. Then Alice got an idea to make Xigbar fall. She lowered herself on top of him so that all of her weight was pushing his already struggling body down. He fell then looked at Alice "I didn't know we were playing like that I will get you next time" he said. Then they had to move their right hand to green but keep their left hand on red which caused Luxord and Belle to fall. "I win!" Alice said happily as they got ready to play again. Belle quickly lost since the alcohol was starting to get to her and she lost her balance. Once they had to move again Alice was in a position where it looked like she was doing a crabwalk. Luxord was positioned over her in a suggestive position and Xigbar had his legs and arms crossing each other in a weird uncomfortable way. "You're going down" Luxord said beginning to push his weight onto Alice. She realized he was to heavy and it was eventually gonna make her fall but she had an idea"If i'm going down you're going down with me" Alice said before taking her hands off the ground and grabbing Luxords coat so he fell down on top of made Xigbar happy "I win". But Luxord didn't get off Alice he laid there looking into her eyes."Um Luxord I won you can get off of Alice now" Xigbar said laughing. Luxord finally snapped out of his trance and stood up holding his hand out to Alice to help her were both slightly blushing. "Lets have another round of drinks" Belle said breaking the an hour later Belle was on her 7th drink Alice had just finished her 9th and Luxord and Xigbar had lost count at were all passed out on the saw this as the perfect time to take what was rightfully his.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning they all had killer hangovers ."Hey Alice can you….wait where's Alice" Luxord said.""Alice,Alice!"Belle said getting worried. "Keep calm lets search the castle" Xigbar said seeing Belle and Luxord both getting they searched the castle all they found was what looked like a black piece of examining it Luxord realized something "Its Xaldin's" he said angrily."Lets go look for him". Xigbar said. "Belle you stay here and look I will look at the organization and Luxord you check at castle oblivion tell me if you find them." Xigbar said. Once Xigbar arrived at the organization he didn't even say hi he just went around to everyone"Have any of you ee Xaldin?" Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Demyx leaving and quickly rushed after him. "Where is he"Xigbar said slamming Demyx against the wall."Who" Demyx asked. "Don't play dumb with me I know Xaldin took Alice where are they" Xigbar said pressing Demyx harder against the wall. "Fine,fine hes at castle oblivion. Can I go now. "Fine and Demyx if your lying I will come back and kick your ass".Xigbar said before he left.

* * *

Alice woke up in a white room just sitting she realized she was she remembered why she was naked Xaldin had raped her and instead of just sitting there she moaned Luxord's name which made him very that he hit her until she passed out. "Its about time you got up you little slut" Xaldin said appearing in the room."She isn't a filthy slut" Someone said. Alice immediately realized the voice and smiled knowing it was Luxord. They began to fight and Alice helped Luxord by putting force fields around him until Xaldin noticed this "Stay out of this you filthy slut" Xaldin yelled then he shot a huge burst of wind at her and her head hit the wall. He was about to hit her with his lances and Luxord saw this. He ran over to her and put his body around her so he would take the he yelled out in pain as a lance struck him in the quickly turned her attention to Xaldin and went into a berserk state that even Saix would be proud of and beat Xaldin , Marluxia and Vexen were all watching. "Damn I didn't know she could go berserk like that"Marluxia said "She has a wonderful gift maybe her and her friend aren't useless." Saix said surprised. "She did it because someone she cared about had been severely hurt."Vexen said. Alice noticed them talking and tried to carry Luxord over to them "Please can you help him" She begged them struggling to carry Luxord. "Put him down and I will help"Vexen replied calmly. She did as she was told and he healed Luxord then left."Here this portal will take both of you back to Belle's castle"Marluxia said as he and Saix then dragged a still passed out Luxord through the they got there Alice didn't see Belle or Xigbar so she carried Luxord to the closest room and laid him on the bed. She sat in a chair by the bed then she fell asleep since she was exhausted from going berserk on Xaldin. A few hours she woke up to find Luxord still asleep. She decided to take his cloak off since it had a big hole in it and there was blood all over she had she saw that Vexen's potions had stopped the bleeding and sealed the hole but it still looked like it was gonna be a horrible scar. She couldn't help but look at his toned body and his peaceful looking face. Then he started to jerk around like he was having a bad dream and mumbling in his sleep. The mumbles became screams and Alice became worried. "Alice,Alice!" Luxord said suddenly waking up and going to a sitting position then let out a cry of pain. "Luxord i'm her its ok we are at Belle's castle and you need to lay down your hurt. "What, how did all this happen." he asked confused. "Well Xaldin had kidnaped me and you came to save me then yall started fighting. I was putting force fields around you to protect you but when Xaldin realized this he shot this burst of ind at me knocking me against the wall. He was about to hit me with one of his lances but you wrapped your arms around me and took the shot for me. After that I went into a state Vexen said was called berserk and beat up Xaldin then Vexen Marluxia and Saix helped me heal you then created a portal here so I brought you back here."Luxord you saved my life "she said."I did it because I love you" Luxord said. "I love you to Luxord"Alice said as she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Belle and Xigbar sat in the doorway watching this interaction until Alice and Luxord started kissing then they left."Wow it took longer than I thought for them to get together. But at least they got a happy ending" Belle said."Now its your turn "Xigbar said sweeping her off her feet .Now you will get your happy ending even though you aren't a damsel in distress your a …." Belle interrupted his rambling by kissing him"

_This is the end sorry to speed up the ending but my laptop battery is dying hope yall liked it._


End file.
